Don't Choke
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: "Don't choke." the crowd snickers. But I wasn't nervous. That's the joke. That's the game. Don't Choke. Don't choke if you want to win. With it wrapped around you, and wrapped around them, you each hold a life in your hands. Don't choke. If you trip, if you fall, you could lose it all. If you trip you could choke them, if they trip, they could choke you. {Full sum. inside.}
1. The Game

"Don't choke." the crowd snickered.

But I wasn't nervous. That's the joke. That's the **game.**

**Don't Choke.**

Don't choke if you want to win.

With it wrapped around you, and wrapped around them, you each hold a life in your hands. Don't choke. If you trip, if you fall, you could lose it all. If you trip, you could choke them, if they trip, they could choke you. If you fall, you lose, you die.

**Don't choke.**

It's a dangerous game, but it's the **adrenaline** that hooks you.

The thrill, the **game.**

My brother made it, and he wants me to fall.

**Don't choke.**

I won't fall, I won't** choke.**

But I will **make sure** he **_FALLS!_**

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Vanitas?" I gulped.

He rolls his eyes, "Yes, now stop being a baby, Sora! I can't be late to my own club!"

I nod and gulp again, "Okay.."

He pushes me along inside and the small room is filled with about seven people, all I know from school. They are all scattered about, but I can still tell which one is which. Right off the back, I can see Yuffie Kisaragi.

I don't know her personally, but I have seen her all over school, and she's Vanitas' friend, so I've seen her around him mostly.

Next I see Vincent Valentine, but no surprise there, he's always hanging around in Vanitas' group. Then there's Seifer. I don't really care much for him, but neither does Vanitas. _Hmm.. _Leon makes number four, next I see Roxas, and his brother Ventus.

Who knew they even _liked_ Vanitas? The last two are Tidus and Waaka. No surprise there.. They basically worship Vanitas.. Vanitas moves past me and steps up onto a platform at the front of the room. He calls out and everyone turns to him and the chatter stops.

"It's time for The Game." he grins.

The chatter starts up again, Vanitas calls for silence once more, "We have a new comer, and since he's my brother, I'll let him go first."

I gasp, _What?! He can't be serious! I don't even know what he's talking about! _But none the less, I go up to the platform and stand next to him.

"Vanitas? What game are you talking about?" I whisper.

He looks at me, "Don't Choke." He then turns back to the crowd, "Yuffie, you're the best player so far, you can be his partner, help him this time."

Vanitas jumps down from the platform and Yuffie comes and stands by me. She smiles at me, "Hey don't worry, it's not so bad. You can count on me. I won't let you fall."

"Fall?" I gulped.

Vanitas and Tidus bring up large barrels and step ladders. Yuffie and I each step up onto a barrel and the ladders are pulled back. Vanitas climbs up on a ladder of his own and puts a long curtain around Yuffie and I.

He then speaks to Yuffie, "Show him the ropes."

Then he gets down then calls, "Start!"

"Okay, just do as I tell you, and whatever you do, _do not_ panic." Yuffie says.

I nod, "Just tell me what to do.."

She takes the end of the curtain hanging around my neck and she pulls it slowly, then wraps it around her neck.

"Take mine now, and do the same." she says.

I slowly take the end of the curtain that's hers and I wrap it around me. She takes hers and hands me mine and we both pull at the same time and twist it around our necks. She smiles nicely, "You're doing great, Sora. Just keep with me, do as I do, and don't panic."

I nod and she exchange the curtain ends again and twist and we continue this twice more. She pulls lightly on mine, so I pull back on hers. I gasp softly, suddenly becoming very aware of how tight the curtain is becoming around my throat. She growls softly, "Don't panic."

I try to calm down and she pulls again and I stumble. She gasps, and someone snickers below. I regain my balance and she pulls again, so I do the same. I can see the stress in her eyes, she's getting nervous too, at least she knows how to play though.. We twist the curtain around each of our necks again and she stumbles and trips. I gasp and reach for her.

Vanitas rushes forward and quickly gets the curtain off Yuffie and helps her down. She coughs and glares up at me. I stare down at her in fear. _Did I make her trip?_

Vanitas smiles up at me, "You won. First game too. More impressive, Yuff's never been beat!"

I sighs and throws the curtain down and jump off the platform. I run past Vanitas and mutter, "I'm going home." and I leave the club house.

_I could have killed her.. I don't like this game.. _


	2. Warnings On Both Sides

"Sora!" Vanitas growls, pushing Sora when he opens the door, "You made me look like a fool back there!"

I yelp and gasp, "What did I do?!"

"You ran off like a chicken!" Vanitas growls, "don't you dare do it again next time."

"N-next time?" I whimper, fidgeting lightly.

"That's right. We're going back in two days. Duh." Vanitas rolls his eyes, "And besides, you won, first attempt, I can't have you chickening out before you even get in the Game, Sora."

"Vanitas.. I don't want to do this. Your game scares me." I say, looking down nervously.

"Stop being a baby! You're going back." Vanitas growls.

"I'll tell Dad what your club really is if you make me go again!" I threaten.

He growls and grabs me by the collar of my shirt, "You will do no such thing if you know what's good for you, Sora. I mean it. I don't bluff."

I whimper and he grins, "Good boy. Now, we're going back in two days, you will play, understand me?"

I nod and he snickers, "Smart boy."

He lets me go and walks into the kitchen, "What was for dinner?"

"Pizza." I reply, sitting on the couch.

"What kind?" he asks.

"Pepperoni." I sigh.

He groans, "Ugh, they know I hate pepperoni. Good for nothing parents.."

"Hey, lighten up, you weren't home, I was. It was for me. they got one for you too, it's in the oven, keeping it warm. Four cheese, your favorite." I sighs.

He laughs, "Damn right they get mine!"

_You're horrid._ I wish I could actually say that to him.. He'd probably kill me though. It's not like he doesn't make enough threats.

He takes the pizza box and goes to our room. Our house is small, two bedroom, we don't have a lot of money, but we make do. I sigh and follow him, wanting to just sleep, I'm so worn out.

I get to our room and grabs some clothes from my dresser then I go into the bathroom across the hall, and I change, then go back to my room and lay in my bed. I roll over and face the wall.`

"Vanitas turn the light off." I mutter, wanting to sleep.

"Get over it, Sora. I'm eating." he replies.

"Vanitas.." I groan.

"Oh fine." he sighs, he leaves the room, then comes back a minute later and turns off the light then gets in bed.

...

I groan, _Something's around my neck.. Around me neck?! _

I gasp and my hands flail, trying to find the source of what's around my neck. Not only is something around my neck, but now I feel something holding me down. _Damn it, Sora, open your eyes! _I gasp for air and the hands around my neck tighten. _Hands?! _

I finally open my eyes and I see Vanitas on top of me, grinning down at me, his hands tighten around my neck.

"I want to play a game, Sora!" he laughs.

...

I gasp and my eyes open. I instantly feel my neck, perfectly fine. I sit up and look around. Vanitas is asleep in his bed. _What... What was the meaning of that dream? I know he scares me sometimes.. but I know he would never try to kill me. Right? God, please, let me be right.. _

I sigh and lay back down and soon fall back to sleep.

...

"Man, the bus is so lame." Vanitas yawns.

I chuckle lightly and he smirks at me, "Didn't get much sleep?"

"Nah, it was nothing." I smile and shake my head.

He shrugs then walks off, meeting up with some of the kids from the club the other night. I sigh and look around for my best friend.

"Looking for someone?"

I laugh and turn around, "Morning, Riku."

He smiles and yawns, "Too early of a morning."

I laugh, "Got that right."

He laughs, then looks around, then back at me, "Eat yet?"

"I ate at home." I reply.

He smirks, "Me too."

I frown, "Hey, Riku? Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure." he shrugs.

"Have you been to Vanitas' club?' I ask.

"Nope. Your brother weirds me out." he says.

I nod, "Well, he's making me go.."

"And..?" he asks.

"There's a game they play.. I almost killed a girl the other night because of it.." I say.

Suddenly he's all serious, "You don't mean that 'Don't Choke' game Yuffie plays?"

"Yeah.. I played it with Yuffie, 'cause Vanitas made me.." I confess.

"Sora, I'm serious, don't play that game again. Vanitas, he isn't right. I heard him he other day, he said he was 'settling the score.' Sora, I think you're in danger." Riku warns.


	3. No Choice

I thought about what Riku said all morning. I could hardly concentrate through my classes, I was so nervous. I had to know what Riku meant. SO by the time lunch came around I'm full of questions. So I make my way through the lunch line quickly and I find Riku at our usual table with Kairi, Selphie, Waaka, and Tidus. _Hm, no Vanitas at our table today? What's that about?_ I shake my head and I sit down between Kairi and Riku, my designated seat. I turn to Riku and as I open my mouth to ask him why he thinks Vanitas would want to hurt me, and he shakes his head and mutters, "Not now, Sora."

I frown, "But, Riku-"

"Not _now._" he growls lowly.

I glare at him and then look away and I start to push the food around in my tray. _What is he waiting for?_

Kairi looks at me, "Hey, are you okay, Sora? You love linguine.."

I look at her, "Hm? Oh. uh, no, I'm fine, just not that hungry I guess.."

She frowns, "You sure?"

I smile, "Positive."

She nods slowly, "Well, all right then." and she starts eating.

I sigh and start to eat too. Soon it was time for class and I slowly make my way to biology, though I hate that class completely.

Vanitas runs up to me, "Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing, about to go to Biology." I shrug.

He grins, "How about we go to the Club? Hm? The others are heading there too, it's our monthly Monday Game. It can't be missed."

I frown, "Vanitas, I told you I don't want to do that again.."

"And I said you don't have a choice, so come on." he growls, grabbing my arm and he pulls me towards the main door to leave.

I pull back, "Vanitas, I can't. I have a test.. I can't skip class, it's wrong.."

"Don't be a loser, Sora. We're going, together. _Right now._" he says.

I look down, "How is that girl from last time? The one I beat... Is she okay..?"

"Oh, you mean Yuffie. She'll be there too, and she's fine. We got her out before it could do any real damage. In fact, she wants to play today." Vanitas replies.

I look at him wearily, "D-do I...have to play today?"

"Duh. But not at first, You're in the second game. There's three today." he says.

I groan, "Okay.."

I know I can't just ditch the Club, he won't let me, that i know for sure. Hm, but I still want to know what Riku was talking about. I'll catch him after school then. So I follow Vanitas out of the school and he grabs my stuff and throws them in his douffle bag.

"Why did you do that?" I ask.

"Because I don't want my loser brother carrying school junk into my Club." he rolls his eyes, "Keep up, will you?"

I frown ,"You don't have to be so rude."

"And you don't have to be such a baby either do you? Now knock it off and just follow me." he says.

So I quietly follow him back to the Club and it's packed, the same as last night when I was there.

"Wow, everyone's really here.." I mutter.

"duh." Vanitas moves to the center platform and turns on a microphone and calls out, "All right! It's time for the first game! There will be three days today, and the people playing will be; Game One: Yuffie and Seifer, Game Two: Sora and Roxas, and finally Game Three: Ventus and Terra!"

The people around me cheer, but I just stay where I am, quietly. I don't like this place, and I don't like this game, and I don't know who I'm playing with, and I'm scared..

* * *

So Yuffie beat Seifer, no surprise there, apparently, and now it's my turn so I make my way up to the platform, I'm still scared, but I know Vanitas won't let me get out of this, so I just deal with it and climb onto the barrels as I had before and Roxas comes up as well. Turns out I do know him, he's in three of my classes, but I never found his name. I'm still scared. What if I lose? I could die.. Or at least get hurt, I don't want to get hurt..

Vanitas comes up and sets the curtain like he had before. I swallow and stare at Roxas. He smiles smugly and grabs the curtain so I do the same. I close my eyes and breathe in slowly, then I breathe out and open my eyes. _I can do this. _I grab his curtain and I pulls, a little more than I had with Yuffie. He pulls, frowning slightly, and I pull back, harder than before.

Roxas gasps and stumbles and he fights to pull himself back up, he pulls on my curtain, trying to straighten himself. I stumble, but I don't fall, he does. Vanitas and Seifer work to get the curtain off his neck.

"Stop struggling, Roxas!" Vanitas growls.

"I got him." Seifer holds Roxas up enough so he isn't choking and Vanitas gets the curtain off and he smiles up at me and I smile lightly back.

"You did it! Sora's one!" he says loudly.

I sigh and get the curtain off myself and I jump down, "Can I go now?"

"No, you have to stay for the final game." he states, pushing Roxas back into the crowd.

He smiles at me, "You're a natural. I bet you'll have everyone wanting to play with you."

"I hope not.." I mutter, getting back to the crowd, staying in the very back.

This game still scares me.


	4. Doubt Sets In

It had been a couple days since the Monday Game, and Friday had made it's way around again, third time since that game. Vanitas is going to pull me to every Game this weekend, no doubt about that, and even though this Game doesn't make sense to me, and it totally freaks me out, I feel like, well, like I'm ready for it. _What am I becoming?_

* * *

"Okay, everyone, be quiet!" Vanitas yells from the platform, "There will be only two Games tonight, but three tomorrow and then two on Sunday, no exceptions, no excuses! The players for each night will be announced right here, right now! Tonight: Yuffie and Axel, Tifa and Larxene, and finally Sora and Terra! Tomorrow: Cloud and Leon, Seifer and Setzer, and finally Aqua and Sora! Sunday: Ventus and Zexion, Sora and Cloud, and finally Aqua and Terra! Got it? Good."

"Ugh.." I groan, "He put me in every one of those..."

_Why me? _

* * *

So Yuffie bested Axel, seriously, I must have had a fluke or something, that girl hasn't been beaten since I beat her and Vanitas says she wasn't beaten before. Anyway, Larxene was the winner too, so now it was my turn to go against someone named Terra. Once Terra gets on the platform I groan again, "Really? He's so much bigger than I am, stronger too by the looks of it..." _Vanitas..._,I groan again.

I make my way to the platform and once there I get up onto the barrel closest to me.

"You're going down, kid. I'm not losing to the boss' bratty younger brother." Terra says.

I frown, "I'm not bratty."

"That's your opinion." he shrugs.

"Hey," I warn, "knock it off.."

"Make me." he grins.

I tense slightly as Vanitas comes over with the curtain. He climbs up his ladder as before and he wraps the curtain around the both of us and we go about the works of wrapping it around and between us and we grab the end holding the other. Terra yanks first, hard. I stumble, but don't fall, no, I never fall anymore, I haven't fell yet, but I don't call that luck, I call it spite.

I yank back, as hard as I can, with all the strength I can muster, and Terra falls to one knee, wobbling, but he doesn't fall either. Instead he glares at me, "You'll have to do better than that, brat."

I groan as he gets up, _I have to beat him, if I don't I could get hurt.. _I sigh and keep a firm hold of his side of the curtain, ready to pull it down again, trying my best to knock him down. Terra stands and he yanks on my side of the curtain and I am pulled forward.

I try to regain myself but something bumps against my barrel and it wobbles. Just as it starts to fall I see my brother standing there, arms crossed, and he's smirking cruelly at me. That's all I remember before my feet lose contact with solidarity and I black out from lack of oxygen.

* * *

"Are you sure he's okay?" Yuffie asks, "He isn't moving.."

"Shut up, he's fine." Vanitas growls softly at her.

_Was that all real? Did I imagine it? Did I imagine Vanitas knocking my barrel over so I'd fall? Did he really want to kill me? No.. It can't be.. Vanitas is my brother, he cares about me. Doesn't he?_

"Hey, he's coming around!" she says happily.

"About time.." Vanitas mutters.

I open my eyes and see the two of them hovering over me, along with our Mom and Dad, Aerith and Zack. I look around and take in my surroundings. _A hospital.. Great.. _

Mom speaks first, "Sora, dear, are you all right?"

"What happened? How did you get a rope caught around your neck?" Dad asks.

I open my mouth to answer but Vanitas beats me to it, a lie floating off his lips like a pro, "Sora and I were hanging around at the docks and I dared him to get on the boat. He did and he got caught in the ropes and hit the lever thing and it strung him up, he was all tied up, around his neck too. I did everything I could to get him down, Yuffie came by, and she got the ropes off."

Yuffie nods her agreement. _Clever, Vanitas.. Making sure I can't spill your secret. _

Mom sighs, "don't play over there.."

"How many times do we have to tell you boys not to play near the docks, it's dangerous, Sora, you could have died." Dad scowls.

I nod, not feeling like talking now, now I suddenly feel so sleepy. In an instant all was black again.


	5. Dead Man Walking

I was in and out of consciousness for quite some time. When I finally came around enough to fully stay awake, the room was dark, I guess it was lights out. I sigh and look around for my family. Yuffie was in a chair asleep beside my bed, Mom and Dad are also like that, on the other side of me, and Vanitas, I can't see him anywhere.

Suddenly my door opens and he comes in. He looks at me and growls, "You were going to tell them. That's not allowed and you know it. You better keep your mouth shut, little brother, if you know what's good for you."

I blink, _Did he seriously just threaten me? _I open my mouth to speak but he cuts me off, "Shut up."

I swallow and watch him as he comes up to me and scowls down at me.

"You really don't get it do you?" he asks softly.

Again I open my mouth to speak but he cuts me off again, "Try to comprehend this, little brother. _I **don't want** you._"

My eyes widen slightly but I don't dare speak out.

"You're safe at home, but school, and The Game, you're mine, you understand that?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _So my dream, it was trying to warn me, and Riku, he knew too. Who else knew my brother wanted me dead? _I squirm lightly in my bed, mostly a reflex to get away, but of course I'm stuck, but I had to force myself to ask, "And...and here...?"

He smirks at my obvious fear, "You're safe here, but mark my words, little brother, watch your back."

And then he smiles so sickly sweet and I watch him go back to a chair directly in front of me and he just sits there, watching me. Eventually his eyes close and I was about to scream.

I force myself to stay quiet and I rip the cords off me and I jump off the bed, I find my real clothes in a chair by a bathroom in the room and I grab my clothes and lock myself in the bathroom.

Once I'm fully dressed I look for a way out, _There's no way I'm going near Vanitas again! _I find the small bathroom window open, but it was high up. I hold my breath and climb up on the toilet and I pull myself up to the window and half way through it when I notice someone was trying to get in.

I didn't know who, but I wasn't going to give fate the chance to keep me here with fear, I climbed the rest of the way out and I gasped when I realized just how high up I really was.

I take my chances and I jump. Lucky me, I fell into some tall bushes, broke my fall, I was okay. I got up ad looked around wearily. I knew I did't have much time before someone found out I was gone, I just hope I have enough time to make my escape.

I ran as fast as I could, keeping my jacket hood pulled up and together so it covered the nasty scar around my neck. My neck, it was killing me, so were my legs, but I kept going until I ended up somewhere I recognized, and oh so lucky me, I ended up right at home. I stopped for a quick breather.

_I can't stay here._ It was settled then, the only place I'd be safe, at least for a little while. _I have to go to Riku's. _So I pushed on, ran as fast and hard as I could. I made it to Riku's pretty quickly, but I was also about to pass out.

My head was spinning and my legs were aching. Because I didn't want to wake his parents, I climbed the old oak tree in the back yard we used to climb when we were kids, and I tapped on his window.

He stirs in his bed and sits up. I tap again and he looks at me. He gets up instantly and comes over and opens the window, he whispers frantically, "Sora?! What are you doing here?!"

"Riku, please, let me in." I pleaded.

"What? Sora, why are you here? Go home and sleep.." he sighs.

He was tired and irritated. I don't blame him, but I really need his help.

"Riku, please, I need you to let me in, then I'll explain everything." I said.

_If this doesn't work, I don't know what else I can do. I'm a dead man walking. _


	6. Accuracy

Riku moves from the window and I climb in. He crosses his arms, "Okay, explain."

I bite my bottom lip, then breathe in, then, looking at him now, I say, "Vanitas.. He tried to kill me about two days ago.."

I pulled down the collar of my hoodie and showed him the scar around my neck. His eyes widen and he looks angry, "You played, after I told you not to, didn't you?"

I look away, and that was the answer he needed. He growls, "Sora, I warned you not to play but you didn't listen! I'm sorry you got hurt, Sora, I really am, forgive me for asking, but what do you expect me to do? Why are you here?"

"Riku, I need your help. Vanitas told me he'd kill me the first chance he got. I can't go back there, I'm asking you, as a friend, please, help me." I reply.

"Help you? Sora, what do you expect me to be able to do? Hide you?" he asks, skeptical.

"Yes." I confess.

He frowns, "This is serious.. You really need help, don't you..?"

I nod slowly, my neck was still killing me. Finally he sighs, "Okay, I'll help you. There's my old tree house in the back yard, right there by the window actually, No one ever goes in it, so it should be safe, just, stay low at all times, if you need to talk, or you need anything, text me. You have your phone right?"

I pull my phone from my pocket and frown, "It's just about dead."

"Here, hand it over, I'll charge it for the night, in the morning, I'll give it back, I'll bring you some food too. There's some pillows and covers in there, keep you warm and comfortable. I'll do everything I can to keep you safe, but you have to give a little too." he says.

I nod, "Thank you, so much, Riku. I owe you my life."

"And more." he sighs, "Now go get in the tree."

I nod and climb out the window and across the tree branches until I get to the tree house and I carefully crawl around to the front of it and go inside, then I close the door behind me and use the indoor lock Riku made when he was eight, to keep girls and his parents out. I sigh and straighten a pillow and two blankets and I settle in for the remainder of the night.

* * *

_"Sora..."_

"Huh...?" I mutter sleepily, sitting up slowly.

_"Sora... I know you're here, Sora."_

The voice laughs wickedly, _"I can feel your fear..." _

I sit up all the way and slowly crawl towards the window and stare out of it discretely. My eyes widen when I see Vanitas standing in the yard, looking around. I can just barely see, but he's grinning.

"_Sora, come out, come out, wherever you are... I know you're here."_

Suddenly he turns his head and looks up and his grin widens, _"I found you." _

His eyes glow brightly, so much light, I had to shield my eyes, then suddenly he's standing on the branch right in front of the window, and he smiles sadistically, _"Poor, little brother, you never saw it coming." _

I back away from the window and scream when he reaches in and wraps his hand around my throat, _"This time I won't let a witness save you." _

* * *

I woke with a start and it took a few minutes for my breathing to return to normal.

"That dream... Vanitas... He couldn't have been human, to be that fast, or for the glow coming from his eyes to be normal..." I shudder, "I don't want to die..."

I hear tapping and I stand and go to the window and ind Riku tapping on his window, waving my phone around. I climb from the tree house and crawl over to the window, "Thanks."

He hands me the phone and I put it in my pocket.

"Brought you dry cereal, it's all I could smuggle from the kitchen without them knowing." he says, handing me a box of mini wheat cereal.

I take it and smile, "Thanks."

He nods, "Now go back, Dad'll be mowing the lawn any minute."

I nod and head back over to the tree and climb back inside the tree house. I sit in my pallet and munch on the cereal while I text Riku.

**Me: I had a dream last night.**

**Riku: Really? What was it about?**

**Me: Vanitas. He found me. He was going to kill me. In the dream he wasn't human.**

**Riku: Your dreams seem to be very accurate Sora. **

**Me: What?**

**Riku: Vanitas is NOT human.**


	7. Realization Hits, It's Go Time

"What do you mean Vanitas isn't human?" I demand.

"Exactly what I said. The Vanitas you once knew isn't there anymore. He's just a shell, a vessel to the demon within him." Riku replies.

"I...I don't understand.." I said.

He sighs, "Do you remember how Vanitas used to look when you were little?"

"Yeah, we're twins so, he looked just like me, brown hair and blue eyes and everything." I reply.

"Yeah, and when did you notice his 'new look?'" he asks.

"Two years ago.." I said quietly.

"When did you first start having nightmares about Vanitas killing you?" he continues to question me.

"Two...years ago..." my eyes widen, there can't be that close of a connection, can there?

"Exactly. Vanitas, or whatever the demon's true name is, he wants to kill you, because you are one of the few humans he can't take control of. That's why he's after you, you seem to be immune to his mind control powers." Riku explains.

"And what about you? You're obviously not under his spell if you can explain all of this to me." I state.

"You're very sharp." he smiles, and suddenly his aquamarine colored eyes glow faintly in a ring of gold, then it disappears, "I'm not human either, though."

I gasp, backing up a bit, not sure if I can trust Riku still or not. He sighs, "Sora, I won't hurt you, unlike the demon inside of your brother, I, Riku, was never taken over. I'm still Riku, I've always been Riku, I've just always been a demon too, well, I'm not a demon technically. I'm here to keep them from you."

"Why from me? What are you?" I demand.

"Because, Sora, you have what they want, the thing that keeps them from controlling you. And, I'm an Triandedor." he replies.

"What's a Triandedor, and what is it I have that they want?" It was my turn to ask the questions.

"To your people, a Triandedor would be, well, and Angel I guess, but without huge feathery wings. And you, Sora, have a strong heart. Those with hearts as strong as yours keep you from being controlled by the Antimatters, or the Demons." Riku explains.

I was shocked into silence. Okay, my best friend is some kind of wingless angel and demons are after my heart and my brother is the prime use. Yup, just a typical Saturday. Not. I sigh, "Is there anyway to stop Vanitas, or whatever it is, from trying to kill me?"

"I've been working on that, but my results have not been good.." he replies.

Then it hit me.

"The game." I said.

"What?" he asks.

"The game! Vanitas' game! It's the only way to kill him and keep myself alive! He'll have to obey his own ruling then. If I can knock him off, without falling, he'll choke and die. I just have to make sure I.. Don't choke..first.." I announced.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Sora? That game is his turf.." Riku replies.

"I'm sure. It may be the only way to do this. So I have to try at the very least. I won't go down without a fight. I refuse to." I say.

"So, what's your plan then? What do you plan to do? Just show up and challenge him?" Riku scoffs.

"That's not too bad of an idea." I grin.

"No way!" he protests, "You're mad!"

"And your a flightless angel, anything else?" I ask, climbing out the window.

"You're going right now?!" he gasps.

"Why not? It's as good a time as ever." I shrug, now on the tree branch.

"Sora.." he groans.

I laugh, "Relax, angel dude, I'll come back."

Suddenly he was solemn.

"Yeah. I hope so."

"Believe me.. I do too." I sigh, jumping down off the branch and I job towards the road, making my second getaway in a week.

* * *

It surprised me how well I know the streets of Twilight Town. I sigh and quickly run across the road. Only a few more blocks to go, then I'm at the Club.. I'm nervous, no denying that, I just wish I could hide it better.. If this doesn't work, and I die, well, maybe I just hope the real Vanitas will be able to break free some time. Soon. He deserves that. He was just like me, in every way. Now he's become... _This. _

I'm standing before the door, I want to open it, but my hands don't want to move. Now, I can sense it. The evil that was always there within the shell that was my brother. I can feel it. The demon's energy. And I really don't like the way it makes me want to jump in front of a car right now... Maybe that's how he got all those people, and Yuffie, to play this game. His essence makes them want dangerous things, life threatening things.

Finally I build my nerve and open the door, and, sitting on one of the barrels with his legs crossed, smirking like the devil himself, is Vanitas.

_"I knew you couldn't resist challenging me once you found me out. So, I welcome you, little brother, to the challenge of our ends." _


	8. The End, Isn't Always The Final End

"Yeah, I'm here.." I said, swallowing my fear and nervousness to be standing in the same room with him right now, after he had tried to kill me. _Don't chicken out now, Sora!_

"Exactly. So, have you come to challenge me, little brother, or just gawk at me?" Vanitas says with a sly smirk, which gave me that feeling to run out on front of a car again, but I charged through it, I took a step forward.

"Yes." I stated.

Vanitas grins, "Good. Then this is going to be fun."

I groan, , _What have I gotten myself into? I can't let him best me. Not now, not ever again. _

His grin widens, sending more chills down my spine. I swallow again, but I don't look away. He smirk becomes smug, "You're strong indeed."

I swallow again. _Why can't I just act tough for once in my life?_

He sighs and jumps down from the barrel and walks up to me. I want to step away, but again my body won't do what I say. _More of Vanitas' tricks?_

"Now, dear brother, are you sure a challenge is what you want? Especially one that I, myself, am the creator?" Vanitas smirks.

I groan, "I can handle you."

"So you think." Vanitas' grin widens again.

I glare now, really getting tired of his "I'm stronger than you" taunts. I've had enough.

"Vanitas, or whoever you really are, this end here, tonight. One of us is going to choke, and it won't be me. I challenge you." I growl.

He laughs, "A challenge?! Baby brother, you have no idea what you're about to go up against. I created this game, simply to _kill_ you." he laughs.

"We'll see." I growl.

I've really had enough of this. I step towards him and grab the collar of his shirt, "I challenge you, formally, no cheating, no magic of any kind. Your first rules now and forever. This game ends with you."

"You seem to think that, but I'm not the only one here, on earth, I'm just the one after you." he sneers.

"Just agree to the terms so we can start this." I growl, pushing him back, away from me.

"Fine. I agree, no magic, you have to win the old fashion way." he says, walking over to the barrels, picking up the curtain.

I follow him and climb onto the barrel and he and I set the curtain. _Let the Game begin._

"You can go first." Vanitas offers.

I roll my eyes, "Oh how nice of you." But nonetheless, I grip the curtain end and yank down hard.

My eyes narrow. Vanitas didn't even stumble. He stands there smirking smugly. _Would it have been better to just slug him first?_

He grins, "What's the matter, Sora? Don't wanna play anymore?"

"Shut up." I growled, "Your move."

He laughs, "Right, of course," and he yanks down hard on the curtain, harder than I had thought possible, but I have to remind myself he sin't human.

I grit my teeth and breathe evenly, the way Yuffie taught me. It worked, I didn't stumble, didn't even move. I am going to be fine, all I have to do if get him to fall, no one is here to save him. But how? He's so much stronger than I am..

I breathe in, evenly, and I pull back, swinging my arm back. That takes Vanitas by surprise, and he does stumble this time. I grin, which makes him angry, but now he's standing on the very edge of the barrel, and the rules state he can't move back to save himself. I'm in the lead. He groans from effort and he pulls back hard on the curtain, I almost stumble, but I keep my feet planted, but he keeps pulling, still one motion, then I do stumble, farther onto the edge than he is. He bested me.

I grit my teeth and flail my arms lightly, trying to keep balance, _One more tug like that and I'm done for. _He grins, seeing my distress. _I have to end this, and soon. If I start to get scared of dying, he'll only get stronger. I have to stay confident. _It was my turn now, and I wasn't about to let him get another hit on me like that. _I have to end this._ **_NOW!_**

This is the end. The finale. The final stand. My final stand.

"Are you going to take your turn, or what?" Vanitas grins, but I can see the uncertainty in his eyes.

He knows I can win. He knows I'm about to.

I grip the curtain as hard as I can, and with all the strength I can fully muster within myself, I yank up and back, with all my might. Vanitas gasps and flails his arms, trying to gain his balance, but I pulled him too far. He's about to fall. His foot slips, and just like that, he's dangling between the barrels. I hold tightly to my end, so it doesn't choke me, and I don't fall too, because if I fall, he has a chance of living, and I won't give him that.

I stare down at him as he flails around, trying to free himself. After a few more minutes, his body goes limp. I stay up there for an hour, making sure he didn't fake me out. I know he didn't now. I jump down and set him down on the ground. I check his pulse, his heart, everything. He's gone. I had done it. I beat him.

"It's finally over." I breathe, "The demon is gone."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that."

I turn around and find Yuffie standing behind me. And the worst part of it, I realize as I gasp in horror, her brown eyes have turned gold. Vanitas' words echo in my head.

_"You seem to think that, but I'm not the only one here, on earth, I'm just the one after you." _

"There are more..." I breathe, eyes wide.

Yuffie smiles evilly and reaches for me, and I can't make myself move away. It's the fear.

"Nighty, night." she giggles.


End file.
